


One Ship Fleet

by BonsaiBovine



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cabin Pressure Challenge, Gen, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonsaiBovine/pseuds/BonsaiBovine
Summary: Theresa needs to get away. When dry land doesn't seem to be safe, the sea will have to do.Written for the 19 Cabin Pressure Challenge July 2019. Prompt: Pirate AU





	One Ship Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the biggest thanks to Ottermo!

Determined, Theresa made her way through the narrow streets down to the harbour. She had the urge to look back over her shoulder, in case a guard had spotted her, but didn't dare, for the very same reason. She had come this far. She wouldn't be stopped now. Not that she had a plan, really, other than to get away as far, and quickly, as possible. Away from Liechtenstein, away from her 'responsibilities', and most importantly far, far away from her horrid 'betrothed'. By now, Theresa had put half of Europe between her and her impending wedding, but since that didn't seem to be enough, the sea would have to do. Surely they would get bored of following her at some point.

Down at the docks, she scanned the ships. Anything with any royal flag wouldn't do. When it came to nobility and the intricacies of relationships and connection thereof, you could never be sure who knew whom. Someone might recognize her and all her trouble so far would be for nought. Maybe a fishing boat?

She made her way along the bay, the sound of water lapping lazily at the high stones somewhat calming her nerves.  
In the shadow of a large barque, she spotted a small, slightly battered-looking vessel with a suspicious but encouraging lack of any flags, royal or otherwise. A tall man was standing on the port, leaning against the railing of the small bridge connecting ship to dry land. His uniform seemed somewhat mismatched, but well-kept and still imposing, in a way.

Theresa gathered her courage and approached the man. He glanced up at her and spoke before she could. “Looking for a ride, mademoiselle?“

She cringed at the address, but his tone didn't sound patronising and his eyes were kind.

“As a matter of fact I am,“ she replied, with as much confidence in her voice as she could muster. “Where are you headed?“

The man regarded her thoughtfully. “Here and there. Does it matter?“

“I suppose it doesn’t. What is your trade?“ she asked, although she had her suspicions.

“Acquisition of valuable and rare objects and other services for the well-paying customer,“ he answered without hesitation.

Well, that confirmed it.

“But mainly we enjoy the sea air, really.“ He smirked. “You're not afraid of hard work, I take it? Lots of that on a ship, even one of this size, and we won't be able to pay other than in passage and food.“

“That's no problem at all,“ Theresa replied quickly. “I'm always happy to work with my hands and all I want is to get.. well, somewhere else.“

“Great! The Admiral will be delighted. Cheap labour is always a treat.“

“Admiral? Are you part of a fleet?“ Theresa highly doubted that, judging by the look of the ship.

“Well, our first shipmate likes to call us a one ship fleet. Mainly though, the Admiral is the Admiral because it's her ship and her command, but captaining isn't really her.. area of interest. Also the Captain is rather adamant at being called the Captain, so it's a win/win, really“

“Her?“ Theresa didn't think she’d ever heard of a woman in charge of a ship, let alone one of _this_ kind.

“Oh, yes. But don't let that fool you. She runs a tighter ship than any man I've ever served under. But where are my manners?“ He extended a strong hand. “Richardson's the name.“

“Theresa,“ she replied, and shook it.

“Well then, Theresa, welcome aboard Ol' Gertrude, horror of the Seven Seas.“ He turned and made his way along the small bridge, continuing to speak to her over his shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. “That is, as long as she doesn't manage to sink herself. But so far we've been lucky.“

Theresa grinned back and followed him aboard. This promised to be the start of a great adventure!


End file.
